


Underneath the Same Sky

by anchoringsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringsterek/pseuds/anchoringsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale's world is in danger and he's come to Beacon Hills to find an amulet that's supposedly in the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> ❃ PLEASE READ ❃
> 
> This is a total AU! Small changes were made other than the realm idea, like Jackson being back from England. Also, Derek is the same age as Stiles and Scott and they're all juniors. Peter is a senior. Stiles is not dating Malia, obviously as this is a Sterek fic. Lydia is back with Jackson. Scott and Kira are together, it's a small side relationship. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are all in the fic too, just not with the back stories we know. The current villains are irrelevant.
> 
> Another important thing! This fic only changes between Stiles and Derek POV, and you'll know every time you see "❃❃❃". It's quite often, if that bothers you a ton just don't read.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, I like it a lot better than my first one and feel like I've improved my writing.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @AnchoringSterek

The loud bell never ceased to awaken Stiles from his history class slumbers. He saw Scott look over, who was clearly not surprised to see his best friend jolting upright to the sudden sound. It's not his fault that their history teacher's monotone voice almost perfectly mimicked that of the teacher in Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

"I'm glad to see you getting your rest, buddy. Insomnia can be a bitch," Scott pats Stiles on the back as they walk down the crowded hallway to their next classes. Stiles simply yawned in response. His closed eyes prevented him from seeing a boy shove into him as he and Scott weaved through a group of people.

Scott stopped in the middle of the hall, looking to be deep in thought. He then turned and watched the rather attractive gentleman apologize quickly and continue to walk away. Scott even ignored the dirty glances from people going past him in a hurry.

"Uh, is something wrong dude?" Stiles questioned, confused.

Scott just looked over and said, "He smells.. familiar."

Stiles tried his best not to laugh, but how couldn't he? "I've never heard that one before, which is a shame because it's not creepy at all!" He shoved his friend forward, with affection of course. Scott's expression didn't change. "Wait, are you thinking something supernatural or?" Stiles couldn't help but growing concerned.

"I have no idea, it's just, familiar. Like–"

"You don't wanna miss your class again," Stiles interrupted as the tardy bell began to ring and pointed to AP English, which he still had no idea how Scott kept up with. "We'll talk later," he waved briefly and hurried to his class farther down the hall. It wouldn't be the truth if he claimed that he didn't shove into a few more people during the half-walk, half-jog to class.

❃❃❃

Derek's expression went back to his typical blank one immediately after turning away from the other werewolf. He found it pathetic that some creatures chose to live in this realm and produce more of their kind instead of going back. In fact, he pitied those who didn't have the choice, like the guy he encountered. Born in this boring human realm, stay in this boring human realm. He knew the other one somewhat recognized Derek's scent, but hardly enough to distinguish it from being a distant relative or another wolf like him.

Before Derek got too far on his walk, he turned around and went in the direction of the location of his next class. It's not because he got lost at all. Derek strolled into his AP statistics class and took the first available seat. He planned beforehand to arrive later than everyone else to all his classes just so he wouldn't have to ask the teacher where he'd be sitting, preferring to go unnoticed from everyone. And it worked really well, except for one loud, talkative teenager who just so happened to sit next to him.

It's not that this kid talked to Derek so much as just talked. Derek, who was too busy trying to be polite, flinched from the insanely loud tardy bell, forgetting to cover his ears because of the distracting kid who introduced himself as Stiles.

"Not used to the bell yet?" Stiles asked, but behind the question was a suspecting look. It went away as he pressed on the conversation, "Are you going to be a gentleman and share your name or do I have to do some digging? My dad's a cop, I'm basically at detective level–"

"Alright class! Your assignment is sitting on my desk, due by the end of the period. It's just review for the test tomorrow," the teacher announced before he could reply.

She looked to be in her mid-sixties and wore a lengthy skirt with a floral blouse and cardigan. Derek was thankful that he didn't have to go through a lecture, he's pretty sure he would have died of boredom, turning this whole trip into a waste.

"Hey, Lydia! Grab me two papers," he paused and added a sarcastically polite, "please" after she rolled her eyes. Derek started to get up, but Stiles looked over in a playfully judgmental way. "Who do you think the other paper's for?"

Derek thought of many rude ways he could've replied to that, but instead thanked him. He even let Stiles ask for help, although he didn't bother hiding his impatience. Where he came from, he learned advanced math a long time ago. It was important for potions or missions, like the one he was on. The thought made him wonder how Peter was doing, who was in his senior year.

"I don't get this one, I got this answer but it doesn't look right," Stiles said, still looking down at his paper while tapping his pencil. It broke Derek out of his thoughts, since he already knew who Stiles was talking to even if he hasn't looked over yet.

Derek leaned over to check his work and sighed, "No, Stiles, you're right." Stiles smiled smugly and continued writing.

"Derek," the teacher said his name, probably remembering it from when Derek had to meet all his teachers beforehand. He hadn't even realized that she was walking over when he looked up and saw her looking unimpressed by him.

"Yes ma'am," he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"The rules in my classroom and any other classroom is no cheating, and if you're caught again you'll get a zero on the assignment. Understand?"

This is when he learned that Stiles wasn't the type to sit back and watch someone else get in trouble for their own actions.

He raised his hand and looked between Derek and the teacher before chiming in, "Oh uh, 'xcuse me, but he was actually just helping me grasp a concept Mrs. Anderson."

She just shook her head and walked away, stubbornly holding in any apologies. The little crowd that'd been looking over, desperate for some entertainment, all got back to working. Stiles mumbled an apology, mentioning how uptight she was. "Eyes that see everything and ignore nothing," as he'd described it.

Derek shrugged, knowing plenty of people like that back at home.

❃❃❃

"I just know! No one else flinches from a bell like that. And he's new?!" Stiles was sure of himself. He was also pretty interested in figuring out the mystery guy and his motives. Like a detective. Did he really want to be a detective?

"I don't know, maybe he has a mental issue with sounds or something," Scott reasoned, continuing to finish his homework comfortably on Stiles's beanbag.

Stiles stopped his pacing around Scott's bedroom and calmed down a bit. "I'm not doubting your super-senses y'know, maybe he's not even a werewolf," Stiles emphasized his ideas with hand gestures that Scott didn't even pay attention to.

"I'm not making that assumption again," Scott sighed. "We'll talk to him tomorrow, okay?"

Stiles smiled triumphantly. It almost startled him when his phone buzzed and the screen lit up with a new text message from Deaton.

//Deaton: Bring Scott here as soon as you can

//Stiles: we'll be there

Stiles didn't question why he was texted instead. He shrugged it off, feeling glad that at least he was invited to check out what was going on.

"Hey did you get a text? We're supposed to head to Deaton's cause he has something he wants us to see."

Scott almost immediately closed his book, eager to see what Deaton had to show them. After organizing all of the papers, they walked outside to Stiles's Jeep, only stopping so that Stiles could pick up the keys from the floor when he dropped it from twirling it on his finger. It was a habit he didn't bother fixing because hell, it was fun.

"Yeah, I did get a text," Scott randomly chimes while getting into the passenger seat. "Sorry I don't really like to use my phone anymore." 

As soon as Stiles started the car, Spanish music began blasting on full volume. "HA! Jackson must've done that, you know the prank war," he looked over expecting to see Scott laughing but instead he was covering his ears with an irritated smile. Stiles lowered the volume and changed the station quickly, trying to find one that played a genre they both liked. It was easy when he found a station playing Blink 182. "Mucho better," Stiles chuckled lightly and drove off.

"I thought Deaton totally cared about our sleeping hours! This must be important!" Stiles shouted over the current song when they were almost there.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. 9 P.M. isn't so late anyways," he replied.

"Sooooo, how's things with Kira?" Stiles attempted to make conversation, preferring that over the quiet him of his Jeep and the music.

"Great, really great," Stiles can see his best friend smiling at him from the corner of his eye. Stiles liked how they were mutually building up this relationship slowly, it was good for Scott after the tragedy hit all of us. It must've hit Scott the worst even if Stiles felt guilt for months. He didn't say anything about the incident, but instead let Scott just update him on whatever's happened recently until they arrived at the vet.

Deaton must've heard the bell chime when they entered the place, but if he did he didn't show any signs of it. Instead he was focusing on the metal table, sheets of paper and books strewn all over it. Stiles decided he'd be the one to break the silence, as usual.

"I escorted the true alpha here safely," he looked between Deaton and the table as he spoke.

"I needed to warn you guys," Deaton looked up and gestured the boys over to have a look. Scott and Stiles wandered over immediately, eager to see what the big fuss was about. Stiles was surprised to see an amulet lying on top of a thick cloth lying there. He looked over to see Scott looking focused instead of sharing the confusion Stiles was feeling.

"A necklace. Are you dating someone? So what'd you want to warn us about? Evil girlfriend?" Stiles couldn't help but use his typical way into getting answers, which was a bunch of rhetorical questions.

"It's powerful," Scott added.

"Yes, I'm not surprised you can feel its power Scott. This amulet has been with a pack of werewolves in Beacon Hills for a generations, but it just began glowing recently, which leads me to believe that a trigger has arrived somewhere close. I just want you to keep your eye out since no one has been able to figure out its purpose yet."

Scott nodded, but Stiles wanted to add more of course. "When did it it start glowing? Why make us come out now?"

"Their alpha just noticed the glowing from where they store it. They left about an hour ago."

Stiles had a feeling that it had to do with the possible-werewolf in school today, but Scott wouldn't listen without proof.

So proof is exactly what he would provide.

❃❃❃

"Here ya go," Peter mumbled, tossing a key and card attached to a chain in Derek's general direction, causing him to stretch and lose balance to catch the flying item. Peter looked up after inspecting a few papers a bit longer and this time mumbling somewhat more coherently, "Oh, I should probably tell you that place is open 24 hours and we get a locker and shower so..."

Derek shrugged, "I don't see why we wouldn't be able to sleep here then." Peter nodded impatiently, looking like he was offended that Derek didn't pick that up since it was so obvious. "Lobby or the locker room?" He slammed his locker shut, which held only his backpack. The dimly lit locker room made him want to stay as opposed to the bright lobby.

"Lobby chairs. There's no way I'm sleeping on a wooden bench, even common people wouldn't result to that. Not bad for what we can afford though huh? It's quite ridiculous, the money of this realm was worth so much more when it was taken back to our home all those years ago. Could've probably afforded an apartment at least," Derek absently listened as they walked side-by-side to the main lobby from their lockers, tired from the trip and from the day at school. All of this procedure has been taught to every noble since birth in case an emergency like this should arrive, and yet it still felt so unreal. Neither of them needed to admit their grave upset moods from the potential loss of everyone they love, they both accepted and understood. Peter apparently just had the energy to pretend it was fine while attempting to bring Derek up too.

They arrived in the deserted lobby, only an employee working the front desk was in. She smiled politely when she saw the boys walk in, but her look turned much more judgemental as they each placed two chairs facing each other and sat down. Derek was completely unaware of her though, too drained to give a damn.

Peter, however, made his way over as soon as she caught his eye. Her confused look turned into a sly smile as Peter talked. "You look a little bored sweetheart," he started off and gazed at her, seemingly filled with interest. Derek wasn't surprised; young, hot, blonde. Everything Peter went for.

"How old are you, kid?"

"I'd say old enough to do everything I have planned for you."

Oh, Derek wished he didn't have to listen in on this. He pulled out an iPod he borrowed (and would return) and plugged the earbuds in, slightly disappointed at all of the songs about love that were included. Much, much better than having to hear Peter's conversation or hear her giggling as he pulled her down a hallway.

She came back about half an hour later, and Peter walked out a few minutes after. Derek pulled his earbuds out expecting to be questioned about how today went.

"Now that that's taken care of," Peter looked up to Derek as he spoke, "tell me your leads." His eagerness to hear something big was apparent. Back home, everything came easily to him, including information on whatever he wanted.

"Found another werewolf, he's in a pack with others at the school. I only have a class with the human friend so if I can get closer to him–"

"Perfect," Peter relaxed and slumped in his chair. The speed at which he fell asleep was amazing to Derek and although he was tired, he'd never be able to do the same that quickly. Deciding that his music would be better to listen to than the lady at the desk talk on the phone and the whirring of a few treadmills, he pulled his earbuds back in.

It was somewhere in the middle of a song about being unable to help falling in love with someone when he finally dozed off.


End file.
